New Days, Old Lovers
by kayeyeohsee
Summary: Bella Carlisle story, I suck at summaries so I'm not going to write one ;D just give it a chance :
1. Preface

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or the characters. I also don't own how its written ;D THIS IS JUST THE PREFACE, the chapters will be longer and the other story is on hold for now. (: hahahaha.

* * *

**PREFACE**

* * *

**CARLISLE**

The fall winds whipped past my crumpled heap.  
Taunting me, begging me to take the people in  
the town not a couple miles away from me.

**I wouldn't. **

I huddled into a ball, curving in on myself and  
digging my fingernails into my granite skin.  
Wishing to die from the thirst only getting worse.

**I couldn't. **

A snarl emanating from the nearby forest caused  
my head to jerk around. It sounded more like a  
person's mouth caused it, my body took action  
before my brain could and I was off toward the sound.

**I shouldn't. **

Be so eager, they were probably just like me,  
tearing the flesh of some innocent human.  
Instead, It was dark chocolate silk, smelling  
of freesias attached to a chalky petite woman.

**She wasn't **

Anything like I thought, her feet were moving her  
in an enchanting dance with a large cat like animal.  
The cat got tired of the game and sprang.  
She easily dodged it and snapped its neck cleaning.

**She did **

The impossible, attaching her mouth to its neck  
now dripping wet sweet substance. Taking it all  
down until the cat went limp in her small arms.  
She easily cleaned up her mess, not a drop of  
red on her beautiful dress, before burying the  
body and disappearing quicker than I thought  
possible.

**A noise**

caused my head to search frantically around  
me. Cool fingers rested on my shoulder. A  
beautiful voice, like honey coated velvet and silk.  
"Are you thirsty?" Her large electric blue eyes  
appraised me, I nodded and she took my  
hand leading me into more tree's.

** A doe **

was what we found, grazing quietly. Before  
it knew what was happening my blood lust kicked  
in and I was snapping its neck cleaning attaching  
my mouth to the sweet liquid flow.

**I sighed**

in content, glad I didn't have to take a life  
to sustain myself. I was not one to be playing any kind  
of god. A low growl told me I was not alone.

**BELLA**

The beautiful blonde haired man looked thirsty.  
He had the ruby of newborn eyes and looked  
hungry, like he'd been trying to starve himself.

**He wouldn't,**

Would he? Of course he would, you did the  
same thing before you figured this out. I sighed  
agreeing with my thoughts and watched as  
he took the doe down happily.

** I smiled**

Happy that he was happy. Turning around I  
saw a gray cloak floating toward the blond  
man. I growled and stalked behind him, blurring  
in and out of his focus.

**Dazed**

Was what the glazed over look  
told me. I sprang and slammed him into a tree.  
Go me! I internally smirked but kept a calm hard  
mask on my face. "Why are you here?" Calm,  
even, maybe even a bit of sarcastic friendly  
added in there.

**Shocked**

At what? I don't know, I didn't care, I just  
didn't want him to take the blond man from me.  
_Just observing the newborn, I'm no guard, just  
didn't have anymore clothes.I don't want my  
mistake to cost me._ Honest answer, I didn't buy it.  
I narrowed my eyes and licked my teeth, wetting  
the white so it glared in his eyes. **  
**

**Squinting,**

the fear in his eyes was evident. I smiled and  
softened my grip. "I will take care of him, you  
may leave." my tone was kind, but the threat  
lie there, waiting for him to take. He understood  
and nodded hastily. I smiled and dropped him to  
the ground.

**I swiveled**

on my heel, almost smashing into the broad  
chest of the blond man. "What is your name,  
sir?" I asked still trying to shake the tension from  
my voice. He ducked his head, a gentlemen, even.  
**_Carlise._** what a nice name for such a creature.  
I smiled, kindly this time. "Welcome to my way  
of life, if you wish to stick to it-" He nodded  
cutting me off before ducking his head again.

**I chuckled  
**

"Good, then welcome to my home as well. Only  
if you would like?" His eyes widened in shock  
before he vigorously shook his head. I laughed  
full out this time and held out my hand.

**He eagerly **

Took the outstretched limb. A current like lightening  
struck through our intertwined hands up my arm.  
I cocked my head questioningly but shook it off  
and teleported us back to my home.

**Bowing politely**

his voice ran through my ears, _**You have a lovely  
home miss...?**_ My turn to duck my head, "Isabella."  
Features brightened his hold got tighter, I smiled  
again and pulled him into my small cottage ducked  
deep in the woods.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters :D Or the writing style, I got it from muh two favorite authors SM and EH ;D So the last chapter, or preface was about how Bella and Carlisle met. This is about the present. ;D In later chapters I'll tell you what happened to her, why she was with who she's with. Be sure to review (:

* * *

_**New Home**_

* * *

**BELLA**

Shuffling feet told me that guards  
were outside of my cell door, this  
was getting frustrating.

**A click**

told me that they were going to let  
me out, why? I didn't know, I didn't  
care. My fingers idly traced my ring on  
my ring finger. The still clean band made  
me want to cry, but I had no tears.

**A dark gray**

cloak swept into the room, then several  
more. Probably afraid I'll do something  
to them. I would, but I had no fight left  
in me. I was barely getting fed.

**Two cloaks**

grabbed my wrists, the rest all stood  
around me to form a well in case I  
did something. I silently scoffed and kept  
my eyes straight forward.

**Aro's**

not so infectious grin greeted us in the  
feeding room. The smell of dried blood  
made my nose automatically scrunch in  
disgust. _Bella! We have finally come to  
a decision!_ I bit back my sarcastic remark  
and smiled instead.

**"Good,**

that's good, Aro. I thought you had  
forgotten about me." Everyone knew that  
wasn't true, so Aro's tinkling laughter was  
the only that filled the room. _Non-sense!  
I was merely calling an old friend._

**Old friend?**

Smart fellow, no longer friends on any level  
higher than acquaintance. "Really? For what?"  
Now I was just asking questions. _They are  
going to take you in, of course! We have no  
need for you here anymore but I don't want  
you to get away._

**I wanted**

to scowl at the man but held my face in a blank  
fashion. "When do I leave?" I asked, masking  
any enthusiasm to get out of here in my voice.

**_Well, right_**

_now actually! We will be sending you out there.  
If you aren't there in two days, we'll drag you  
back._ I almost laughed but just nodded.

**Twenty six**

hours later and I was on a bullet bike through  
the rain of Forks. It was a cute little green town.  
When I saw the path that was obviously supposed  
to be missed, I turned down it without slowing.

**A large**

beautiful house was at the end of the drive.  
I hopped off my bike and walked to the door,  
numb. I was always numb these days, or sarcastic.

**My hand**

knocked swiftly, feet scurried behind the wooden frame.  
A small pixie like girl answered the door, her spiked  
inky black hair bouncy with her hyper frame.

**I laughed**

and followed her to the sitting room. A bronze  
haired boy sat with his arms wrapped protectively  
around a caramel haired woman. They were a  
lovely couple.

**Next,**

a blond woman sat next to a large curly  
haired boy. They looked like the average showy  
couple, in love but on totally different planets. Next  
to them, the short girl was settled into a blond males lap.

**My eyes**

next landed on a place to sit. I pulled off my helmet  
and plopped down. Not at all ladylike but its not like  
I cared. "Hello, I'm Isabella." I greeted. The large one  
stuck out his hand. _**I'm Emmett, this is Rosalie. **_  
He pointed to the blond, his mate. _**I'm Edward, this  
is Esme.**_ The bronze haired boy and his mate the caramel  
haired woman. I smiled kindly and switched to the tall man  
and small woman.

**_I'm Alice,_**

_**this is Jasper.**_ I nodded and smiled, they really  
were nice for being friends with Aro. "Not to be rude,  
weren't there seven people in your family?" Alice nodded,  
the same smile still there.

**I raised**

my eyebrow, telling her to continue. _**He's at work.  
He'll be back shortly. We can go show you your  
room though!**_ I laughed and nodded, just to appease  
her cheer.

**She gripped**

my hand tightly and towed me up the long elegant  
stairs. Showing me every room, talking a mile a  
minute about all of the rooms.  
_**This is your room, I hope you like it! Oh, you will.  
Great! I'll leave you here to get settled then.**_ I cocked  
an eyebrow but before she could throw words at me,  
I slid into my room.

**The room**

was very beautiful. The colors were warm creme  
tones with lamps and dimming lights all over the place.  
The back of room was a large window, it looked  
over the gloomy looking forest.

**I quickly**

scanned the rest of the room and jumped on the  
bed. I don't know how long I sat there, just tracing  
around my ring. A soft knock came to my door,  
"Come in." I replied quietly, I knew my voice would  
be thick with emotion.

**I didn't**

look up when the door opened. A loud gasp  
sounded from the door way before the wait on  
my bed shifted. A white blur caught my hand and  
held my ring to their golden orbs.

**Golden orbs**

I'd know anywhere. "C-carlisle?" I whispered. My  
face was stretching into an involuntary smile that  
felt like my face my fall off. We threw our arms around  
each other, I dry sobbed while he stroked my hair lovingly.

**_Why didn't_**

_**you tell me Aro had you?**_ he whisper yelled at me pulling  
back. I raised my eyebrow incredulously.  
_**Oh..OH RIGHT!**_ I laughed and hooked my arms  
back around him. "I missed you so much." I whimpered quietly,  
my voice was thick with emotion.

**I never**

wished I could cry more than right now. _**I never  
stopped thinking about you. Edward just stopped  
listening to me all together**_ I chuckled, "I love you."  
When I didn't hear a reply, I lifted my eyes. Carlisle's  
eyes were fixed on my mouth, glazed over. I giggled  
and tangled my fingers in his hair.

**His eyes**

still locked on my lips, I brushed them against his.  
That seemed to wake him up, he pulled my lips back  
to his and kissed me hard on the mouth. I giggled before  
deepening the kiss. My tongue drifted over his lower lip,  
he eagerly opened his mouth.

**After what**

seemed like forever, in a good way, we pulled apart.  
I giggled, "I love you." I repeated. A breathtaking smile  
spread across his face, _**I love you, too.**_

* * *

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW xD cause i say so, please? Constructive critism (:

* * *


End file.
